


When Playing Nashville, Do A Roman

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [13]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass Play, Blow Jobs, Chocolate dildo, Clone a willie, Dallas Stars, ESPN Body Shoot, M/M, Nashville Predators, Sauna, sauna sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: Roman clicked the button to confirm his order, then scrubbed his hands over his face.  In what world was this even something he’d think about doing?  He thought over the plot line to his life that had brought him to this point.  It all started way back in 2015 with Tyler Seguin’s ESPN magazine’s Body Issue if he was honest about it.  That video.  That damn video of Tyler on the Zamboni, naked, and sucking seductively on that fucking popsicle.   That simple thing had led to this moment, two and a half years later, where Roman signed up for a Clone-A-Willy chocolate making class.





	When Playing Nashville, Do A Roman

**Author's Note:**

> We've almost hit 50k in word count on this little hunting trip for Tyler and Jamie. Doesn't look like we wore the boys out yet, but the have a busy new year with about half the league left to fuck! Thanks again to PensToTheEnd for your ever artful way with words.
> 
> We leave you with a couple of images for the non-hockey fans that find this series, just so you know who we are characterizing.
> 
> Roman:
> 
> Tyler and Jamie
> 
> As always this is a work of fiction, so if you found this series by searching google for your self, please just laugh or leave give us a kudos for getting some parts of this right. A little truth can be found in all fiction.

Roman clicked the button to confirm his order, then scrubbed his hands over his face.  In what world was this even something he’d think about doing?  He thought over the plot line to his life that had brought him to this point.  It all started way back in 2015 with Tyler Seguin’s ESPN magazine’s Body Issue if he was honest about it.  That video.  That damn video of Tyler on the Zamboni, naked, and sucking seductively on that fucking popsicle.   That simple thing had led to this moment, two and a half years later, where Roman signed up for a Clone-A-Willy chocolate making class.

 

In between those two events, there had been numerous chirps, some innocent flirting, and a growing friendship.  When he heard about Tyler and Jamie’s little adventure through the league, he wondered who on the Preds they’d be interested in hunting.  Pekka maybe?  Or Jusse.  Goalies are a wild breed, and very bendy.  He could see that.  Or maybe they’d go for the kid, Fiala.  Roman could see that from his friends.  When Tyler called earlier and invited Roman over for dinner and dessert after their game next week, he was sure it was to get pointers on who from the Preds might be willing to play. 

 

Given that, and the hunt, Roman decided he definitely needed to take his hosts a gag gift.  Another chirp, all part of the game, on the ice and off. 

 

He found the class and got in on short notice, thank god for Amazon Prime.  He entered his credit card information, hesitated just a moment, then clicked confirm.  The next night, an off night for the Preds, he heads across town to the chocolate making class.  Dear god, please don’t let anyone figure out who he is.

 

He sits in the class, ball cap pulled down, trying not to draw attention to himself.  He thinks about the video he and Shea did for Preds TV, before the trade, where nobody recognized him.  But that was before the Cup final.  Before he was named Captain.  He can’t get that lucky again, can he?

 

He can.

 

No one lets on, at least, that they recognize him.  He watches as the instructor goes through the steps for making a mold and pouring the melted chocolate.  He takes the hand-outs and heads home.

 

Roman follows the directions, making the necessary mold of his hardened equipment.  It’s setting up as he melts the high-quality chocolate he picked-up on his way home from practice.  His first attempt doesn’t turn out to well.  He scans the directions again and realizes he’s missed a step, not making sure all the air bubbles were out.  He looks around the kitchen and can’t find anything to use to help with that step, then he gets an idea.

 

Roman goes to the bedroom and returns with a dildo his girlfriend had left.  He washes it off again, just to be sure it’s clean, and uses it to vibrate the air bubbles out of the chocolate in the mold.  If nothing else, he pats himself on the back for his ingenuity in using what he has at his disposal.  The second and third attempts turn out better, but not perfect.  By the end of the weekend, however, he’s managed to turn out two perfect versions of his cock.  He’s amazed at how detailed and lifelike it is.  He’s kind of glad Ellie is out of town for a couple of weeks at a photo shoot in LA or somewhere.  He thinks he’ll make her one, too. 

 

Roman wraps up his presents for Tyler and Jamie, stuffing the package deep inside his bag for the Preds’ quick flight to Dallas after their game against Boston.  Their game in Dallas would be the second of a back-to-back, so they’d just have a team work-out on the equipment the trainers would set up in the hotel ballroom before getting their requisite afternoon nap.  Then it would be off to the AAC for a faceoff against the Stars.  After the game, Roman would catch a late dinner with Tyler and Jamie.  The team would lay over in Dallas and fly home the next morning. 

 

At the game, Roman skates up to the red line where Tyler and Jamie are stretching side-by-side.  “So, who you got in your sights for this little hunt of yours?”

 

Tyler tips his head to the side, puzzled by Roman’s question.  “Uh, I thought…”

 

“Didn’t Tyler invite you over for dessert?”  Jamie asks, glaring at Tyler.

 

“For dessert, yeah.”  Roman smiles, then he catches the look in Tyler’s eyes.  “Oh, you meant… fuck…”

 

“Well, that would be part of it.”  Tyler says under his breath.

 

“I thought.  Oh.  Well.  Uh.  Yeah.”  Roman stutters.

 

“If you don’t want to, we understand.”  Jamie says.

 

“No, I, uh.  Yeah.  I’d like to.”  Roman gets his composure back.  “So, uh, Tyler, I hear there’s a bet that comes with these little, ah, hunts of yours?  Or were the Gallys just fucking with me?”

 

Tyler grins with a sinister look on his face.  “Sure Jos, you win you call the shots tonight and if we win we call the shots.”

 

“Sounds like a bet.”  Roman eyes Jamie and winks as he and Tyler shake on the deal.

 

Jamie glares at Tyler as he stands up to skate off the ice to give the team a pre-game pep talk.  He knows he better have these boys fired up, he doesn’t want to become the hunted of one Roman Josi.

 

The final buzzer on the 3rd period clock pronounces the Predators the winners of this matchup.  Roman smiles at Jamie and Tyler as both teams head to the locker room for press and showers.  Tyler tries to cheer Jamie up as they give their deflated sounding post-game interviews.  Jamie sits on the bench and slowly strips his gear and heads to the showers, hoping the steam from the water will clear his head.  He thinks he’s alone when a naked body comes up behind him and holds him tight.  The body pressed against him is warm and familiar. 

 

“We’ll get ‘em next time Jame.”  Tyler whispers in Jamie’s ear before he steps back, his little pep talk coming with a back rub. 

 

“Ty, careful.  The team’ll go nuts if they see this.”  Jamie whispers.

 

Tyler massages Jamie’s shoulders, the muscles tight and tense under his hands.

 

“I checked Jame, and we’re the last ones out, besides we have to take our guest home.”  Jamie turns and melts into Tyler’s arms and kisses him softly knowing that they are indeed alone.

 

Roman’s casually leaning against the wall near the player’s entrance to the AAC, playing a game on his phone.  He looks up and smiles warmly as Jamie and Tyler approach.

 

“’Bout time.”  He says.  “Thought maybe I was getting stood up.”

 

“Not a chance.”  Tyler laughs.  “Just needed a little alone time.”

 

They pile in Tyler’s Land Rover and Roman scrunches his nose, sniffing loudly.

 

“Don’t you ever clean this thing?  Smells like mutt.  They make air fresheners, ya know, Tyler.”  Roman chirps. 

 

Tyler laughs.  “Nah, makes it easier to bring people home.  Cash is gonna love you now, that’s his normal seat.”

 

They pick-up a late dinner from the brewpub near their neighborhood before heading home.  When they get there, the dogs greet them all, including Roman, enthusiastically. 

 

“So Roman, we’re at your mercy tonight.  You’re calling the shots.” Tyler grins.  “So, you have to pick from one of four choices for dessert, sauna, hot tub, sling, or bed?”

 

Roman ponders his choices.  “Sauna I think.” 

 

Jamie takes the dogs out so Tyler can go downstairs to warm the sauna up while dinner and drinks are consumed.   

Jamie gets back and starts plating up dinner with Roman sitting at the breakfast bar.  They’re chatting about their respective engagements.  Tyler walks in the room as Jamie’s just getting to the part where they dictated the location.   Roman points out something that has been the topic of several heated discussions between Tyler and Jamie.

 

“If you guys are going to marry here, what’re you doing with your names?  Hyphen?  The media in Dallas will have a field day with that one!”

 

“I love the hyphen idea, sounds so Dallasy.”  Tyler grins.

 

Jamie groans.  “What he means Ty is what I’ve been saying.  That would make us the first out players in the NHL in a market that wouldn’t exactly welcome us as a couple.”

 

“Jameson, we aren’t legally required to change out names if that bothers you that much, but I think the league is ready.  The fact we have guys lining up to jump our bones and be a part of our little hunt is a sign of that.”  Tyler replies.

 

“We’ll talk about it later.”  Jamie says, not wanting to argue tonight.  He takes the last bite of his meal and sits back in his chair.  “As for now, I’m ready for dessert.”

 

Roman gets up from the tablet, walks to his bag and comes back with a gold wrapped box he hands to Tyler.  “Before we get to that, I have a present for Tyler.”

 

Tyler unwraps the box slowly and pulls back the lid so that only he can see what’s inside.  A wide grin spreads across his face, making Jamie wonder what the gift is.  When he reaches over to take the box, Tyler slaps his hands away. 

 

“So thoughtful Roman, you shouldn’t have.”  Tyler pulls out one of the custom chocolates to show Jamie.  Jamie turns a bright shade of red as Tyler smiles slyly at the gift.

 

“It was your body issue photo shoot that gave me this idea.”  Roman smiles.

 

Jamie groans and covers his face with his hands.  “That damn popsicle, right?”

 

“Got to you too, huh?”  Roman replies.

 

“When do you think we started dating?”  Jamie says, which makes Roman laugh louder.

 

Tyler replicates the seductive pose, propping one leg up on an empty chair.  He wraps his lips around the chocolate replica of Roman’s cock and lets it slide slowly into his mouth.  Roman and Jamie’s mouths drop open, and both start palming their cocks under the table.

 

Tyler fucks the candy in and out of his mouth for about a minute before he removes it.

 

“Roman, you melt so good in my mouth. I’ll never think about Swiss chocolate the same way again.”  Tyler cheeses and turns to Jamie pulling out the second candy.   “You wanna try a piece of Roman, too?”

 

Jamie gets up from the table and moves over to Roman.  “Later Ty.”  Jamie unzips the fly of Roman’s pants and pulls out Roman’s cock.  “I prefer the real thing.” 

 

Jamie takes Roman into his mouth, causing Roman to throw his head back, close his eyes, and let out a deep, throaty groan and heavy breath.

 

Jamie continues licking at Roman’s cock when Roman pants, “Sauna, now!” 

 

Jamie lets up on Roman’s cock and lifts Roman out of his seat, hard dick hanging out of his pants.  Jamie leads him downstairs to just outside the sauna where he strips Roman naked before doing the same to Tyler and finally himself.  They enter the heat of the sauna where Jamie lays Roman out and gives him a back rub, Jamie’s engorged cock firmly placed in the crack of Roman’s ass.  Roman moans through his back rub. 

 

“You know I’m not going to let you fuck me Jamie, I want to fuck you while you fuck Tyler.”  Roman says with his eyes closed as his back melts under Jamie’s strong hands.

 

Tyler smiles at Roman’s statement, it’s been a while since Jamie has been allowed to fuck him in one of these conquests.

 

“Tyler, I think you are being left out.”  Roman looks over at Tyler through half-lidded eyes.  “You need to go grab some lube so we can get this show going before Jamie has me sound asleep.”

 

Tyler’s smile widens, his new favorite hobby is opening Jamie up for some fucking.  He whistles as he walks through the secret door in the side of the sauna and grabs the lube and some condoms.

 

Tyler lubes a couple of fingers and guides the lube to Roman’s hand.  Tyler stands next to where Roman and Jamie are on the bench, then moves his hand to Jamie’s ass so he can circle a finger around Jamie’s tight hole.  It quivers at the touch and Jamie’s cock swells and oozes some precome into Roman’s ass crack acting as natural lube with Jamie’s cock sliding in between the cheeks.

 

Roman gets some lube on his fingers and reaches up and shoves a finger into Tyler.  Roman always guessed that Tyler was a hungry little bottom.  Tyler closes his eyes and lets out a moan as Roman massages Tyler’s prostate.

 

Tyler finally slides his first finger into Jamie who lets out a low fuck at the invasion of his tight ass.  He’s been fucked before, sure, but for him that first press into his ass is still a little overwhelming.  Tyler pulls Jamie into a kiss to muffle his moaning as Tyler slides in a second finger, stretching Jamie a little further.

 

Roman feels Tyler’s hole quiver against his finger fucking and slides in another finger to join it when Tyler pants, “more Roman, give me three I can take them.”  Roman accommodates Tyler’s request and slips a third finger into Tyler’s clutches.  Tyler’s hardened manhood smacks the back of Roman’s head.

 

Tyler adds a third finger to Jamie and he inhales a loud deep breath.  Tyler’s whispering in Jamie’s ear, coaching Jamie to take deep even breaths and enjoy the stretch of his ass.  Jamie sinks his teeth into Tyler’s neck and sucks out a hickey repeating the same motion on Roman a moment later.

 

“Jesus, we need to fuck.  Now.”  Roman commands. 

 

The threesome shift places and place a towel on the bench for Tyler to rub off on as Jamie fucks him.  Tyler lays down on the bench as Jamie applies lube to his cock and Tyler’s hole.  Only Jamie is allowed to fuck Tyler bare in these conquests, so Roman slips on a condom and lubes his cock and Jamie’s hole as Jamie slowly starts to sink into Tyler. 

 

Tyler gorans in deep even breaths. “My stallion.  I love the feel of my stallion.” 

 

Those words cause Jamie’s cock to pulse in Tyler’s heat, drawing even louder moans from his mouthy little bottom.  Tyler closes his eyes at the feeling of his fiancé fucking him in slow gentile strokes as Roman presses into Jamie causing Jamie to curse in moans.

 

Roman bottoms out on Jamie then let’s out a little so Jamie can do all the fucking.  With each fuck into Tyler, Roman slides out of Jamie’s ass causing Jamie to whimper and Tyler to moan.  The reverse happens when Jamie slides back and Roman’s cock brushes Jamie’s prostate a little.

 

“This feels fucking amazing.”  Jamie pants. 

 

A thought floats into his brain amid all the other feelings and sensations.  Tyler’s converted him from a pure top to being open and trying new things in bed.  The Gallys were right, it’s okay to have preferences, but changing things up occasionally, is okay.  Hell, it’s better than okay. It’s fucking great at the moment.

 

Tyler smiles at Jamie’s last bit of dirty talk as Jamie quickens his pace.  Tyler bucks against Jamie’s advances, rubbing his throbbing cock off on the towel below him, his cock leaking precome like crazy.  Roman’s throaty, deep grunts and moans encourage Jamie to thrust faster and faster, until the urge to blow a load overcomes him and he releases his juices into the condom inside Jamie.

 

The pulses of Roman’s orgasm make Jamie’s pace stutter until he’s fucking into Tyler with short, quick thrusts.  Roman whimpers at the intense sensations of his foreskin sliding against his sensitive cock head with each rock of Jamie’s hips.

 

Tyler comes first, pulsing his ass against Jamie’s thrusting cock as Jamie fucks Tyler through his orgasm.  He follows soon after, succumbing to his own climax with loud moans.  The feeling of Jamie filling up Tyler is a feeling that Tyler loves, all warm, slimy, and full.  Tyler moans his acceptance of Jamie’s load.

 

Roman slides out of Jamie, completely wasted.  He gets up off the bench, so Jamie can pull out of Tyler.  His cock twitches when he sees Jamie bend over and lap up the come leaking from Tyler’s ass, which makes Tyler moan.  Roman watches as Jamie rims out the come he just injected into Tyler’s ass.  Finally, Roman bends down and plants a wet sloppy kiss on Tyler, his little thank you for the hot moment he is witnessing.

 

After the three compose themselves and enjoy the heat of the sauna, the talk turns to the rest of the evening. 

 

“The team travelled home tonight, but since we have an off day tomorrow, I got the okay to stay over.  I’m flying back by myself tomorrow.  Tyler offered the guest suite to me.”

 

“Fuck that.” Jamie vetoes.  “You’re staying with us tonight.  You’re not leaving Dallas without having experienced Tyler’s ass.  Then we’re taking you to breakfast before we part ways at the airport.  We fly to St. Louis at noon.”

 

“You’re pretty quick to give away my ass, there, Jameson.”  Tyler quips. 

 

“Of course.  Best ass in the league.”  Jamie laughs, pulling Tyler in close to him.

 

Tyler yawns first signaling that it’s time to clean up and head to bed.  Tyler shoos the dogs off the bed, then gets their beds out of the closet while Roman and Jamie shower.  With the addition of a third large hockey player, there’s going to be no room on the bed for the boys tonight.  All three watch Tyler lay their beds out dejectedly.  Marshall, Cash, and Gerry saunter sadly to their cushioned homes for the night.

 

Tyler grabs a quick shower, making him the last out of the bathroom.  He slides in between Roman and Jamie, snuggling in to the warmth of their bodies.

 

The following morning Jamie and Roman are awake before Tyler.  When he hears Tyler stir, Jamie silently hands Roman a condom, who takes his cue and slides his morning wood into Tyler. 

 

“I see he’s let you in on his favorite wake-up call.” Tyler moans in approval.

 

Jamie strokes his cock at the sight of Roman fucking Tyler.  Their breathing and moaning making Jamie’s cock pulse and drip precome liberally. 

 

“You can fuck me Jamie.”  Roman pants out when he sees Jamie jacking off.

 

Jamie gets up and moves around behind Roman.  He rolls on a condom and lubes himself up before sliding into Roman’s tight ass.  Jamie closes his eyes and starts thrusting his cock.  Roman reaches around Tyler and takes Tyler’s cock in his hand, jacking him off at the same pace as his own thrusts into Tyler.  Roman is so tight that it doesn’t take long for Jamie to come.  He’s followed shortly by Roman and then Tyler comes a few seconds later as the last pulses of Roman’s orgasm brush his prostate.

 

They’re all lying there, enjoying the post-sex relaxed feelings when the silence is broken as Gerry leads the attack and all three dogs jump on the bed.

 

“I like the Jamie Benn wake-up call much better.”  Roman laughs.

 

They all get up and leave the bed to some very happy dogs. 

 

After they’ve showered and dressed, Tyler and Jamie pack their travel bags.  Their house sitter shows up to let the dogs run around outside for a bit, and go over their itinerary.  Finally, it’s off to breakfast at on of the greasy-spoon, mom and pop diners that are so popular around Dallas. 

 

At the airport, they drop Roman at the commercial flight entrance.   

 

“Likewise, you two, was fun on and off the ice.”  Roman winks.  “Maybe we can do it again sometime.”

 

“Sounds like a plan.”  Jamie replies.

 

“Maybe at your place?”  Tyler throws out.

 

“It’s a date, Segs.  Safe trip.”  Roman waves as they drive off.

 

Tyler and Jamie park and join their team at their charter flight gate with giant smiles on their faces.

 

“Looks like somebody had another successful hunt.”  Raddy nudges Rous as the team coos their arrival.

 

“Wonder who it was?”  Rous smiles back.

 

“Think Josi.  Saw him hanging around last night after the game.”

 

“Wow.  Never would have thought that.”  Rous muses.

 

“Yeah.  Well, that makes 12 down and 19 to go.”

 

“Nineteen?  You’re including the Stars?”

 

“Well, yeah.  Why wouldn’t they include their own team?”  Raddy says.  “Wonder who’ll be the poor soul they pick.”

 

“I guess I didn’t think about it.”  Rous gets quiet.  He’s gonna have lots to think about on the flight to St. Louis.


End file.
